


Kiss

by LIAism



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DIMITRI IS A MESS EDELGARD IS LITTLE DEVIL, Drabble, F/M, I LIVE FOR MODERN SETTING BECAUSE I CANT EXPECT ANY HAPPY ENDING IN CANON, I just want them to kiss, Kissing, Mess, Short Drabble, Sylvain and Felix is mentioned, anime reference, human mess, no beta we die like men, this is kinda crack actually lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIAism/pseuds/LIAism
Summary: "I said kiss me.""E-El! This isn't something you should joke!"





	Kiss

"Dimitri kiss me."

Edelgard said straightforwardly in the early lunch that he has, Dimitri chokes on his sandwich before putting in into his plate, looking at his childhood friend slash crush's serious face. "what do you mean Edelgard, are you okay?" he said in worry, and this is kind of out of character for Edelgard to ask a kiss, he means, he's sure that he did want to kiss her (heck, he still remembers the day where he ignores Edelgard because of the dream that he experienced, it's embarrassing.). she shakes her head before placing her hands on the table and looks at him in the eyes, "I said kiss me." "E-El! This isn't something you should joke!" he stuttered, he looks down not wanting to make eye contact with Edelgard, while his hands were waving as it was protecting him from Edelgard's gazes.

"Dimitri look at me." 

He didn't want to look at her at all, ah this is so embarrassing, much more embarrassing than the slapping motion he does to Edelgard when he was a child (It wasn't his fault at all, and it was Sylvain's evil anime influence! Even Felix does the pick butter knife as stance for a duel from it). "Mitya please look at El?" He looks at her finally and can't help to squeal of how cute Edelgard is, tilting his head even tho her gaze still straight looking at his unfortunate soul and her lips almost making pout, she moves closer to Dimitri, too close that now Edelgard is in his lap and her arms wrapped on his neck "now, will Mitya kiss El?" 

He doesn't know who starts it first, as their lips touch, he closes his eyes before his arms wrapped around her waist. He; Dimitri feel his face reddening, it's too much, it's good to be true that Edelgard, his dear El now kissing him. Edelgard licks his lips, asking permission to enter his mouth and he... he feels it's too much.  
How can a simple kiss make him into a mess now?

Before he can reciprocate, he feels the ground as his seat was unbalanced by their weights. The sound of their fall inviting other people that surely on the same floor of this building, he feels that either Dedue or Hubert pretty much can feel their sense dangling and went running to their location (knowing both of them are indeed in "danger"). Edelgard cups Dimitri's cheeks, before giving him a small smirk “It looks like we've been discovered” she kisses Dimitri's nose, broke her kiss and look into Dimitri's eyes once again, her eyes soften and she kisses his forehead. 

Now Dimitri feels like a deer in headlights (or a lion?), his cheeks it's redder than Felix's one, and his mind is a wreck, and his friends found him in this position now.

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't be the last time I write them, but I will focus in other au first (organized crime).


End file.
